The Hunnigan Files
by ShiningScribbler
Summary: The first of a series of reports written by Ingrid Hunnigan detailing the current whereabouts of certain agents around the globe. Set up for future stories later on. File 2 details everyone's favorite mercenary, the son of Wesker himself: Jake Muller. Read, review, spread the word.
1. Chapter 1

**THE HUNNIGAN FILES**

**File 1: Harper, Helena **

**Current Status: Alive**

- Biographical information

Date of Birth – March 22, 1989

Immediate Family:

- George Harper (Father) – Deceased

**Believed to be abusive; several domestic disturbance reports on file, along with photographic proof of beatings provided by Officer Hastings**

**Death ruled 'accidental', but investigating officer holds suspicion that it came at the hands of elder daughter, Helena (never confirmed, see Montoya Report regarding the Harper case) **

- Regina Harper (Mother) – Deceased

**Unknown as to what role she played in household; no evidence supports that she either defended her daughters or assisted her husband in the abusive atmosphere of the Harper household **

**Death came from alcohol poisoning, soon after husband's death**

- Deborah Harper (Sister) – Deceased

**Younger sister, much beloved by Harper; despite this, their relationship was often strained to the breaking point due to conflict in personalities (Deborah notorious party girl throughout life)**

**After parent's death, Deborah supported solely by the efforts of her elder sister alone, who skipped college to immediately enter the work force at a young age**

**Death caused by mutation due to exposure from C-Virus – Agent Leon S. Kennedy and Harper forced to put her down (Ada Wong involvement unclear but validated by Kennedy and Harper after Tall Oaks/China debriefing)**

- Occupations:

_**{Prior to enrollment in CIA, the various jobs Helena held are many and the records sketchy at best; she and her sister seem to have drifted from place to place before finally settling down}**_

CIA Officer (Former)

**Proved to have excellent aptitude for the work, but concerns rose over her temperament which were momentarily dismissed until two events occurred which forced her out: **

**Excessive force used against suspect in serial killings who began to threaten a member of his own family; current update suggests that suspect is still in intensive physical recovery from beating by Harper**

**Excessive force used against abusive boyfriend of younger sister, Deborah Harper; Harper confronted the boyfriend and shot him**

Secret Service (Former)

**At some point, Harper was blacklisted for any future careers within the government and would have risen no further where it not for the machinations of one Derek C. Simmons, who saw potential in her and began to manipulate her career for his own ends **

**Resulted in Tall Oaks incident **

**After her name was cleared, Harper was offered her old post back, but refused citing personal reasons **

DSO Agent (Current)

**Currently in trial for permanent post**

- Physical Description:

Height: 5'7

Weight: **{Redacted}**

**Unknown – report filed on day of physical aptitude test; Harper punched out the doctor when she thought he was getting a little too 'hands-on'. Declined a second test. Incident still pending an investigation. **

Race/Nationality: Caucasian/ American

Eyes: Light brown

Blood type: B-

* * *

**Personal Assessment: **

My earlier report regarding Helena Harper still stands. To summarize the contents, it brought several weaknesses and strengths about the young agent to light; yes, she was an outstanding candidate amongst the other six that were being considered at the time. Determined, possessed of an iron will that refuses bending to anything that might compromise her staunch beliefs and values. She is a study in contrasts, something further validated by Agent Kennedy's report of her while they were partners during the Tall Oaks/China incident. Impatient, bull-headed, passionate, kind, fiery, impulsive, yet at times brooding and distant – quite the combination for any person, let alone a former operative of the United States government. Graduated top of her class at the Academy – top marks in marksmanship and taught in several extreme forms of hand-to-hand combat (with and without the use of knives – watch out Leon). Her physical performance was further verified by Agent Kennedy's report afterwards. Harper bears all the hallmarks of being an outstanding DSO agent.

But she isn't. Only now is she being considered for a position within DSO, but was only able to secure that opening based solely on Agent Kennedy's sole recommendation despite her accomplishments in Tall Oaks and China. To be honest, I was reluctant to let her in, and would not have done so if not for the fact that she had nowhere else to go. No family, no friends (other than Agent Kennedy, although the details of their relationship are still ambiguous), no close acquaintances.

In some ways, her experiences with Agent Kennedy have tempered her normally hot-headed personality, which I would consider to be a huge sign of progress for her, if it didn't come at such high cost. The loss of her only remaining family, Deborah Harper (see Immediate Family for more info), has not impacted Helena in a good way. She refuses a partner in the field, and continues to take aggressive action when pursuing targets. It seems almost excessive at times.

I know you're going to geek out at this, Leon, but it's true; I think that we're in the process of training our very own Darth Vader. The psychiatrist cleared her for duty, but noted that Harper is exhibiting strong "anti-social" tendencies. Her sister's brutal death left a giant void in her personality and I don't want to know what's filling it up right now. Reports vary greatly in the field – at times she comes across as an avenging angel, determined to save innocents at any cost; others paint her in a more sinister light, as some kind of boogeyman that uses extreme force to achieve her ends.

I know you don't want to hear this Leon. But Harper is a ticking time bomb, and unless something changes drastically (and soon), she's going to get herself killed along with anyone who is depending on her.

**Current Whereabouts: **

_Suspected former Umbrella research facility found within Tokyo, Japan. Probationary Agent Helena Harper sent to investigate. _

_ *Intelligence operative, Codename: Valkyrie Shield _(please don't ask, Leon, he requested this specific name himself) _sent as backup. _

_*Addendum: _

Interesting new development. I'm writing on the fly here as the interrogation is about to start. About a half-hour ago, DSO firewalls registered an intrusion our security. To be honest, it would have succeeded if I weren't on the immediate premise (another long night of overtime – I'm adding that to my tab, Leon!). The intrusion was logged, traced, and the suspect apprehended. Identified as one Zachary Nivans (potential relation to Piers Nivans? Investigation pending) . We determined him to be of no threat to DSO.

The guy was right outside our front door. He's bold, I'll give him that. It's clear that he just wanted to get inside the building.

* * *

_Interrogation Transcript: _

_So what brings you to DSO Headquarters, Mister . . .? _

Nivans. Zachary Nivans. You guys wouldn't answer the phone, so I had to drag myself down here and knock on your front door.

_You attempted to hack into our system. Why? _

To get your attention. Also, I was looking for something. Would have found it too, if it weren't for that nifty piece of code somebody programmed on the fly. Whoever they are major kudos. Did not see that one coming.

_Someone is more like it. You were very specific in who you were looking for. _

(Leans forward intently) Is she here? I need to speak with her.

_Probationary Agent Helena Harper is not currently here. She's away on assignment. _

(Laughs) Probationary? She should be lead agent by now, I mean have you seen her in action? It's like watching a thunderstorm fight if that makes any sense.

_What is your connection with her? _

(Pause) She hasn't mentioned me? Huh. I guess that makes sense. We, uh, we used to work together back when she was in the CIA. I was her "nerd". (Pause) That is, um, to say that I provided her with intelligence while she was on field missions. "Nerd" is what she referred to me as, the CIA has a more technical term but it's long and stupid, so "nerd" it is. Was. Usually the CIA has us do that from the relative safety of our desks back at Langley, but some of us opted to go into the field along with our agents as actual partners. I was one of those.

_Why are you looking for her? _

Just . . . worried, is all. I haven't heard from her in over a year. Definitely not since Deb died. Which is classified, even to me, and I can't understand that because I have high clearance from the CIA. She was a party girl, what kind of trouble could she possibly gotten herself into that required top level classification?

_You don't need to know. What are we going to do with you, Mr. Nivans? _

Offer me a job, I hope. Economy kinda sucks if you haven't noticed.

_You . . . hacked into our security, got arrested, and are being interrogated right now and you're looking for a job? _

I guess. You've seen what I can do. I quit from the CIA not long after Lena –

_Lena? You mean Agent Harper? _

(Pauses, looks embarrassed) It's my nickname for her. She doesn't like it – she calls me nerd, so I call her Lena. All in good fun, except when she punches me.

_If we do give you this job, what do you want it to be? _

Same as it always is. Partner to Le – I mean, Agent Harper.

_We'll see. Maybe we'll just throw you into jail. But before we end, why did you do all this? _

I made her sister a promise. I'll say no more than that.

_Interrogation Transcript Ends_

* * *

P.S. -This could be the break we need, Leon. Yes, I gave him the job, after I chewed him out for attempting to hack into my security in the first place, and made sure he was clear who he was working for. I'm pulling up records of Zachary Nivans now and he's pretty good – his skills second only to yours truly. Hopefully he'll be exactly what Helena needs right now; a friend.

(P.P.S. – Hope you're enjoying the "real" vacation. Send her my regards.)

**Author's Note: So here is the first of the Hunnigan Files. These are primarily for myself to keep track of future stories I want to tell, but I hope you enjoy it all as well. They are setup for further adventures down the road. As we can see, Helena's not in a good place right now. Let's see if Zachary can do anything to change that. Let me know what you guys think about these. As always read and review and spread the word - I've got another story called 'Bastion' featuring Leon and Ada that's currently in progress. Go check that out. **

**Sincerely, **

**ShiningScribbler**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Here we are again in the next installment of the Hunnigan Files, this time featuring Wesker Jr. Hope you enjoy the interesting trivia here. The note from his mother? That's canon, taken from the game itself. Enjoy. **

**THE HUNNIGAN FILES**

**File 2: Muller, Jake **

**Current Status: MIA (Official statement; unofficial – Presumed KIA) **

**Biographical information: **

Date of Birth – April 7, 1992

Immediate Family:

Gwenda Muller (Mother) – Deceased

**- Confirmed due to unknown terminal illness – she left the United States bearing Wesker's unborn child to the Republic of Edonia, not known for its world class health care; records are scarce save for a meager birth certificate**

**- Relationship with Albert Wesker unknown, though the results are difficult to dispute (it's hard to imagine the monster we know capable of something human as this; she must have been a truly remarkable woman) **

**- Mr. Muller handed over his last possession from his mother – a note left by her bed shortly before she died: **

"_**I love you, Jake. I'm so sorry to have to leave you like this. Please forgive me. And please, don't hate your father. I'm sure he loves you and is thinking about you, and I know you two will find each other someday. Stay strong." **_

Albert Wesker (Father) – Deceased(?) [**CLASSIFIED** – see debriefing by Agent Kennedy and Ms. Wong following "Bastion" incident]

**- The Architect of the Mansion Incident; the Butcher of Kijuju; the Black Flash– just a few of Wesker's nicknames he accrued shortly before his timely end at the hands of (appropriately) Chris Redfield and partner Sheva Alomar during the climax of the Uroboros incident . His name and long list of atrocities are widespread among almost every single government agency on the planet. **

**- It is unknown to what extent Wesker knew about his son – no evidence exists to suggest any knowledge or interaction prior to his death**

Occupations:

_**(No education of any sort listed – Mr. Muller's life was definitely one of hard knocks. While not being forthright regarding his past or mother, he has revealed that he is primarily self taught, having devoted most, if not all, of his time to caring for his ailing mother in any way possible.)**_

Soldier of Fortune (Former)

**- With his mother's terminal illness ratcheting up health bills, young Mr. Muller turned his incredible abilities to the highest paying profession available to him once he was old enough to enlist (sixteen in Edonia)**

**- It is believed that the only reason he didn't sign up earlier, thus lying about his age, is at the behest of his mother (again, she must have been one remarkable woman) **

**- Unfortunately, despite his success at finding a new and lucrative source of income to pay all the debts owed it came too late. Mr. Muller was left alone, the money he gained now the only thing left to him of any meaning. **

**- However, despite this now evidence shows that any of it was spent, apart from purchasing basic necessities. (It's like he's was saving it up for something, Leon. Not sure what, and he sure as hell didn't tell anyone before he disappeared – well, maybe one person.)**

Freelancer (Current)

**- Mr. Muller's meeting with Agent Birkin seems to have changed his otherwise dark personality for the better, and he has taken up the cause of erasing his father's legacy with a passion. **

**- However, he continues to ask for payment in return for the missions he carries out, although it is nowhere near the ridiculous amount of 50 million dollars. But he's starting to irritate our accountants with his odd requests in place of money, for example: **

**Apples (frequently) **

**Candy bars (Twix are his preferred, I'm told) **

**The latest gun magazine (which he orders everything inside)**

**Calvin and Hobbes comic strips **

**Updates on Agent Birkin's whereabouts **

**Pictures of Agent Birkin (denied) **

**Agent Birkin's private number (denied on numerous occasions) **

**American burgers **

Physical Description:

- Height: 6'3

- Weight: 200 lbs.

- Race/Nationality: Caucasian/ (Does not identify with any nationality)

- Eyes: Light blue

- Blood type: **[CLASSIFIED] **

**Personal Assessment: **

Jake Muller was well on his way to becoming another statistic in the Edonian Civil War if it weren't for the timely intervention of Agent Birkin. Her influence on him is nothing short of extraordinary; whatever transpired between them is something rather miraculous if you ask me. I suspect that it has something to do with their shared tragic pasts – namely their fathers. William Birkin's name is almost as besmirched as Albert Wesker. No doubt that those two particular legacies weigh heavily on their shoulders, providing them both with huge obstacles on the way to finding a normal life. A daunting task to be sure, but they are more than worthy to tackle them head on.

Mr. Muller shows no tendencies of following in his father's footsteps, but does share a number of disturbing similarities to his progenitor; clear, calculating shrewdness at times, a confidence that borders on arrogance, a disregard for the rules of what is and isn't possible. Along with his enhanced blood, Wesker Jr. has inherited his father's seemingly superhuman abilities – he is faster, stronger, and more agile than anything we've ever seen. He does seem to show great disdain for his abilities, something he also shares with Agent Birkin.

On a more personal note, he's a bit of an ass, very much conjuring up the image of a lone wolf persona; he refuses to work with anyone else, other than Agent Birkin, who he frequently asks about. Reports from eye-witnesses are filled to the brim with his outrageous actions, bordering on the thin line between recklessness and heroism. However, he does get results, and with no civilian casualties.

(I've spotted a potential weakness in all the after-action reports though – Mr. Muller seems to rely on his fantastic abilities to get him out of trouble; it's a crutch and he over depends on it. If I can spot that, then it's likely someone else can and will use it against him. Someone needs to talk to him about it beforehand.)

He maintains a cautious, somewhat antagonistic relationship with Chris Redfield – the man who knew his father best and ended up taking him down. Sources indicate that they meet once a month , at undisclosed bars, to "talk" – although about what is uncertain as neither party refuses to say. It can be presumed that Mr. Muller, despite all his professed hatred for his father, is still curious to know about him. Hopefully Chris, with all his experience, can help take some of the cocky edge of Mr. Muller.

In the end, despite his troubled past and abrasive personality, I do recommend him for this group you're talking about, Leon. If what you and Ada said was true, with what we're facing, he could be an excellent asset to have in the field.

**Current Whereabouts**

_ Former Neo-Umbrella scientist, Wilhelm Zerringer, located in Edonia and is asking for protection in exchange for location of several hidden Neo-Umbrella facilities. Agent Birkin sent to retrieve; Freelancer Jake Muller volunteered as backup. _

_*Addendum _

It just hit the fan, Leon.

The reports are coming in fast and I'm barely keeping up with information that's coming in, but I'll summarize:

Sherry's alive, barely. Jake Muller – my god, I'm looking at the pictures – is MIA, but probably dead. There's no possible way anyone could have survived that. Not even him. The op they went on, the scientist, it went bad. I'm not sure, but it had to have been an inside job. This group we're up against, the one that **[REDACTED] **warned you about; his intel was solid.

I'm looking at the proof right now. If they can pull this kind of hit off, then none of us are safe. It scares the shit out of me to think about what kind of price we'll all have to pay to beat them.

Hang on, transcript's coming through of Sherry's debriefing – god, how is she conscious after the beating she took –

It's all too messy to deal with right now, Leon. Chris is in Edonia, making sure Sherry is safe and handling the mop-up, but things don't look good right now. I'll update you with Sherry's file, which is next.

They're making their move. God help us all.

**Author's Note: From all the people I've talked to, it seems that Jake gets a lot of hate from most fans. Understandable, since he doesn't really come off as likable within the actual game itself. But, if you've unlocked the files pertaining to his campaign, you get his backstory which is tragic and helps a lot (in my opinion anyway) in shedding some light on his otherwise douche character. It doesn't make him more likable maybe, but it does make you understand him a bit better. In the story I'm planning for him and Sherry, I'll be going the extra mile and making him more interesting as I attempt to do here in this file. But as you can see, it won't be a happy, easy ride for those two. Not on my watch, hehehe. As always, read, review, and spread the word. And keep an eye out for an Ada Wong side story (titled "Prelude") that takes place after Raccoon City coming out . . . whenever I can finally decide how it's going to go. Plus, there's always my other story, "Bastion", which is STILL going on dammit (nah, just kidding, I love it). Thanks again. **

**Sincerely, **

**ShiningScribbler**


End file.
